


Bruises

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Rape, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: In a reality where Keith fails to make it into the Galaxy Garrison Matt Holt drags Shiro out to celebrate his birthday. While at a club Shiro sees a handsome young man so Matt takes it upon himself to play matchmaker.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Veeery long one-shot because I needed to get my writing mojo back since I've been really ill recently. Now I'm getting better and produced this for funsies. Please heed all warnings, this is DARK. There is a moment where Shiro wonders how old Keith is, to put your minds at ease he's over eighteen in this fic. Also, I am not American so I just googled places and stuck them in. I apologise for any inaccuracies. I hate being so dodgy with a lack of research but I'm tired.

The apartment was dimly lit, a single lamp glowing at a desk that was covered in papers and an old laptop with a cracked screen. The room was small, containing a mattress, a kitchenette, a sofa and the desk. A small window that barely let any light in sat above the dripping sink. The oven was an ancient, rusty old relic and the fridge barely kept anything cool. A cockroach skittered across the floor searching for crumbs. The mattress was full of broken springs, it creaked beneath the only occupant as he rolled over with a sigh.

Outside a train passed by, rattling the window and floorboards. Keith groaned, dragging a pillow over his ears as he waited for it to pass. His head pounded, his body aching and he winced at the terrible taste in his mouth. After a few more moments of hoping he could go back to sleep he gave up and sat up. He stared morosely around his dilapidated home, eyes dull and face marked by a yellowing bruise. Finally he rose, scratching at his balls through threadbare boxers and yawning. He picked up his phone from where it was charging beside his bed and brushed dark hair from his forehead. It was early evening. Keith made his way into the tiny kitchen and opened the fridge, grimacing at the lack of real food in there. He picked up a bottle of milk and sniffed, wincing at the stench.

Keith went to the counter and put some water on to boil before finding one of the few mugs that hadn't been broken and spooning some of his last coffee grounds into it. When the water on the stove was ready he carefully poured it in and stirred. He stared out the window as he lifted the mug to his lips and blew on it to cool it down. He watched one of the people in the apartment across from him sit in their chair and watch TV. Keith finished his coffee and sighed, putting his mug in the sink and going to the small pile of clothes by his bed. He had work to do if he had any hope of eating tomorrow.

  
XXX  
  
“Come on Shiro, it's your birthday!” Matt bounced excitedly by Shiro's side as the strode through the Garrison's brightly lit hallways, an eager smile on his face and a gleam in his eye that Shiro knew meant trouble, “It'll be fun!”  
  
“Matt I-”  
  
“What? You have the day off, I checked your schedule.”  
  
“What're you doing hacking into-oh never mind. Fine, I'll go but only for one drink.” Shiro shot his friend a warning glare.

“Woohoo! I'll make sure this is the best birthday ever!” Matt patted him firmly on the back and ran off, “Remember; 0700!”

  
“Yeah yeah.” Shiro smiled as he watched Matt dash off around a corner. The smile soon slid from his face and he ran fingers through his short cropped hair. Despite the fact that he was turning twenty five he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. It was his first birthday alone since his break up with Adam and he didn't feel like partying. However, Matt had been there for him and he owed him something. So Shiro set off in the direction of his own, lonely quarters.  
  
XXX  
  
The club was obnoxiously loud with heady flashing lights and a pervasive stench of sweat and alcohol. Keith wrinkled his nose before forcing his face into a neutral expression, he made his careful way to the bar and leaned against it, eyeing the patrons dancing and laughing around him. He noted some few interested glances and offered them a small smile. It took him three tries before someone noticed him and sidled over. Keith relaxed his posture, leaning back on his elbows to display his body to full advantage, “Hey, you lookin' for some fun tonight?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. The man looked him up and down slowly, interest gleaming in his eyes.  
  
“Sure, you want a drink?”  
  
Keith's expression widened, “Vodka.”  
  
The man laughed and turned to the woman behind the bar. While he was busy Keith smoothed down his red shirt, it's silk soft against his palms as he turned and moved closer to the man. Their hips bumped and he thanked him when his drink arrived and downed it in one. The man leaned close, lips brushing Keith's ear, “How much?” He asked.

 

“Hm, depends what you want.”  
  
“Blow job. I want to see you on your knees.”  
  
“Fifty bucks.” Keith licked at his lower lip, eyelids falling to half mast.  
  
“You better be damn good.” The man grunted, finishing his own drink and dragging Keith towards the toilets.  
  
Keith exited ten minutes later with his wallet feeling heavier and the taste of a strangers come in his mouth. He wiped at his lips and returned to the bar where he took up his vigil once again.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro bit back a groan of irritation as Matt ordered another round of drinks, he sank back in his seat and rubbed at his temples, “Matt, I've got papers to mark-”  
  
“You can do it tomorrow night. Right now we're celebrating!” Matt insisted, pushing a shot glass in Shiro's direction, “And forgetting.”  
  
Shiro stared at the vivid blue colour of the shot before shrugging and slinging it back, it tasted vaguely of bubblegum. The sickly sweet taste burned the back of his throat and he cleared it as he turned to watch the dancers. He spotted a flash of red out the corner of his eye and turned to see a lean figure leant against the bar. His eyes traced the curve of the boys body, the way the silk clung to his chest and his tight jeans hugged his hips. Shiro licked his lips.  
  
“Oooh, see someone you like?” Matt leaned close, following Shiro's gaze, “Not my type but I can see the appeal. Go speak to him, get him to dance. Hey, maybe you'll even get laid.”  
  
“No. I'm ok.” Shiro tensed, frowning as he ripped his eyes away, “Let's just go-”  
  
“Aww, c'mon Shiro. We haven't even been here that long yet, the night is still young.”  
  
Shiro sighed, giving in all too easily, “Ok. Fine. An hour longer.”  
  
Matt grinned, light dancing off of his glasses and Shiro regretted ever agreeing to this.  
  
XXX  
Keith checked his wallet, seeing several fat wads of cash and smiling. He had enough to feed himself for at least a week now. It was a start. He tucked his money away and sipped at his latest drink through it's straw, the alcohol washing away the taste of semen but not quite erasing the phantom feeling of hands on his skin.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
Keith turned, tilting his head to see a young man with round glasses that had gone out of fashion several decades ago, “Hey,” He replied slowly.  
  
“Uhh, I'm Matt.” Matt grinned, the expression open and honest. Keith almost pitied him.  
  
“Keith. What can I do for you?” He set down his glass and leaned closer, smiling smoothly as he tapped his finger nails against the bar top.

  
“Well, my friend is...” Matt hesitated and rubbed the back of his head nervously, glancing behind him towards a shadowy table. “It's my friend's birthday today and...well...He's too shy to ask you for a dance.”  
  
“A...dance?” Keith frowned, realising that this fresh faced man was totally oblivious to what he was. “Oh...uhh...I think you've kinda got the wrong guy. I don't dance.”  
  
“No no. He's been staring at you all night.”  
  
“No I mean...” Keith trailed off and sighed, pushing hair from his eyes, “I'll be honest with you; I'm not here to have fun. I'm kinda working right now.”  
  
“Working?” Matt glanced around the bar, “You work here?”  
  
“I work wherever there's drunk people willing to throw money away.” Keith widened his eyes, trying to convey his meaning through his expression.  
  
“Oh...ohhhh...” Matt's eyes widened and he glanced back again towards the tables. Keith could see a dark figure of someone sat there but it was difficult to distinguish anything through the haze of smoke and constantly shifting shadows, “You're a prostitute.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded, “So unless you're looking to get laid I'm not the guy you want.”  
  
Matt considered him for a long time before humming thoughtfully, “How much for a night in a hotel with my friend?”  
  
Keith tilted his head, “You serious?”  
  
“Yeah I am. He's just had a bad break up, he needs to get out you know? Live a li'l.”  
  
Keith snorted, “A hundred.”  
  
“Done.” Matt dug into his pocket and withdrew some bills, “I can get you the rest, I just need to get the money at an atm.”  
  
Keith counted it and shoved it into his back pocket, “Where's your friend?”  
  
Matt's smile was bright and easy, “This way.” He set off in the direction of the tables and Keith followed, his curiosity piqued.  
  
They drew close enough that Keith could finally make out his client. He was broad shouldered, tall and dangerously attractive. He had a jawline that could cut paper, his eyes were dark and when he looked up as they reached the table Keith could see how his shirt strained around his chest. He found himself licking his lips, wondering what lay beneath that fabric.  
  
“Matt? What are you doing?” The man's eyes widened at the sight of Keith, eyes dropping down to his hips and thighs before dragging back up again.  
  
“This is Keith and he's going to go back to a hotel with you tonight.” Matt slid back into his seat, a determined frown on his face.  
  
“What?!” The man looked back at Keith, “Uh, sorry my friend here's being an ass.”  
  
“Shiro, you need to learn to relax once in a while. It's ok, I've covered the cost and everything. All you've gotta do is pay for the room.”  
  
“Wait. Hang on. Cost?” The man, Shiro, looked stunned, “You're a-a...”  
  
“Whore.” Keith supplied, arms folding across his chest, “Look, if you're not into it I can give the money back.”  
  
“Come on Shiro, if nothing else it gets you away from the Garrison.” Matt didn't say 'and Adam' but the words lingered in the air between them.  
  
“Matt, you know I could get in serious shit for this.”  
  
“And who's gonna know?” Matt shrugged, sipping his drink, “I won't tell if you don't.” He finished it and rose again, “I'll leave you two to it. I'll be back with the rest of the money.”  
  
Shiro opened his mouth to stop him but Matt quickly faded into the tightly packed crowd. Shiro blinked and looked up at the prostitute, “I-uh...I'm sorry about that. Matt's...he's a good guy but he can be a little...spontaneous.” He said carefully, offering the boy a small smile. “So...what's your name?”  
  
Keith blinked, slowly sitting down, “Keith.” He replied.  
  
“I'm Takashi Shirogane, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Keith took it uncertainly. He wasn't used to people actually asking for his name, usually his clients didn't really care beyond whether he was a good fuck or not. “You can just call me Shiro.”  
  
“Ok, thanks.” Keith withdrew his hand and set it on his knee, “So...uh...” Keith frowned, he wasn't exactly very good at small talk, “What do you do for a living?”  
  
“I'm a lieutenant at the Garrison.” Shiro smiled, causing Keith to flush. He had a pretty smile. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, “I'm a pilot.”  
  
“Oh. Wow...” Keith's eyes widened, “What's it like?”  
  
“It's amazing,” Shiro sighed, leaning forward eagerly, “When I'm up there it's like...all my troubles are just left behind. I'm free.”  
  
“I always wanted to fly.” Keith muttered, smiling as he stared at the empty glasses between them. “But...I never had the discipline needed to get into the Garrison.”  
  
All too soon Matt returned, reminding Shiro what this was. He wasn't on a date with cute guy, he was paying him for sex. Shiro swallowed as he watched Matt hand over some money, Keith pocketed it and glanced uncertainly in Shiro's direction. “Are you sure you-”  
  
“Well I...”  
  
“Shiro, come on. Even if all you do is talk, it'll do you good.”  
  
Keith remained quiet as he watched Shiro, waiting for his answer. Shiro looked to Keith, eyes sweeping his body before he took a deep breath, “Ok.” he said finally, rising and holding out his hand as if he were some kind of old fashioned gentleman.  
  
Keith rose, taking Shiro's hand in his and felt a rush as he was pulled smoothly to his feet. Briefly, he wondered if he was making a mistake but the cash weighed heavily in his pocket and he knew he needed the money. So he let Shiro put an arm around his waist and left the club with him.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro took them to a nearby hotel, it was a bit of a dump but Keith had been to much worse places. He let Shiro guide him through the doors and stood by while Shiro booked a room. The lobby was stuffed full of shabby chairs and peeling wallpaper, in one corner he spotted damp. The man behind the counter chewed some gum as he took Shiro's credit card and put the transaction through. Shiro drummed his fingers nervously on the counter, chewing his lip as he kept glancing back at Keith. In the buzzing bright glare of fluorescent lighting he could see the sharp cut of his jaw, his thick, dark brows drawn into a frown. He traced the line of his slender neck and then eyed his full, pouty lips.  
  
“Sir? Your keys.”  
  
Shiro jerked, turning to the man and smiling awkwardly, “Thanks.” He said, glad that he wasn't in uniform. If he was caught taking a prostitute to bed he'd be reprimanded, it wouldn't look good at all for the Garrison if one of their hopefuls got caught doing something illegal. He took a deep breath and waved Keith forward. Keith's face remained impassive and as he turned towards Shiro he spotted the remnants of a bruise along his jaw. He watched carefully as Keith fidgeted with his sleeves as they made their way into an old elevator that clanked as it went up. Keith shifted, eyeing Shiro.  
  


“You know, you're probably the best looking client I've had in a while.” Keith said quietly, smiling in Shiro's direction.  
  
Shiro flushed and sputtered, looking down at his feet, “Thanks. You're...nice looking yourself.” He winced, wishing he didn't feel like a teenager on their first date.  
  
Keith went quiet as the doors opened and they stepped out into the hall. Shiro went ahead, taking deep breaths as he nervously ran his fingers along the key card in his hand, he found the right room and swiped it. The door swished open to reveal a simple room with peeling paint and a double bed. They went inside and the door closed, making Shiro feel slightly trapped. They stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, Keith plucked at the hem of his shirt before reaching up to unbutton it. Shiro swallowed but moved forward and grabbed his hands. “Wait.” He whispered, “I...”  
  
Keith waited, eyes wide and Shiro realised that his irises were an unusual shade of purple. He was slim, Shiro could feel the bones in his wrists as he gently pulled his hands away from the shirt. “Is everything ok?”  
  
Shiro let out a breath, “Sorry. I've never done this before...well, I've had sex before. Plenty of it. But I've never hired someone for sex...”

 

Keith looked him up and down, eyes falling and resting on his crotch, “Yeah I kinda guessed. Looks like yours, you could have anyone you wanted.” He smirked, reaching up to Shiro's collar and adjusted it before starting on his buttons instead. “Just relax, I know what I'm doing.”  
  
Shiro closed his eyes, feeling lips brush his jaw. He let go of Keith's wrists and let him unbutton his shirt. When Keith had his shirt off he took a sharp breathe, eyes wide as he spread his hands over Shiro's pecs. “Wow.” he whispered.  
  
Shiro grinned at the awe in his voice, unable to help the flush of pride. “Thanks.”  
  
Keith laughed, a quiet sound but Shiro felt his stomach flip over. It was a nice sound. Keith moved back just far enough to remove his own shirt, Shiro watched, heat pooling in his gut in a way that hadn't happened since Adam had left him. He took a sharp breath again as Keith exposed his chest. He was thin. Almost painfully so, Shiro could see the outline of his ribs and his eyes were drawn to a set of nasty looking bruises scattering his sides. Keith's waist was small enough Shiro was sure his hands would almost fit all the way around. He was beautiful, even the small scars that stood out white against his flushed skin. Silvery lines criss crossed his lower arms, a thick strap of leather covered one wrist. A few perfectly circular scars circled one nipple and Shiro didn't like the fact that they looked suspiciously like cigarette burns. “Like what you see?” Keith asked, smiling as he cocked his hip and settled his long fingered hand on it.  
  
“Yes.” Shiro replied with such honesty that Keith almost bolted. He held still as Shiro approached, hands sliding up the curve of his sides and wrapped around his waist. Shiro dragged him close, leaning down and Keith closed his eyes as their lips met. Shiro was gentle, he explored Keith's body slowly, his kisses were deep and slow and Keith had to grab hold of his shoulders as his knees went weak. He moaned, his dick finally taking an interest in proceedings as Keith felt Shiro's muscles flex beneath his fingers. Shiro slid his hands up Keith's back and into his hair, he directed Keith's head to the perfect angle and deepened the kiss. Keith melted. His body fitting against Shiro's as if it'd been made to. When Shiro finally pulled away he nipped on Keith's lower lip, he smiled and then did something that shocked a squawk of surprise from Keith. He slid his arms under Keith's thighs and lifted him as if he weighed absolutely nothing. Then he turned and threw him onto the bed, it creaked as he bounced and Shiro unbuckled his belt and popped open the button of his jeans. Keith swallowed, eyes tracing the line of hair that led to Shiro's groin. He wanted to taste him, he wanted to trace that line with his tongue. He wanted to worship that body like it deserved.  
  
Later they lay together, wrapped in scratchy blankets and panting. Keith reached up and pushed hair from his eyes, blinking away the post-orgasm haze. He smiled lazily and turned his head, Shiro returned the expression looking replete. He reached up and brushed hair from Keith's face, trailing his fingers down his neck and admiring the hickies he'd sucked into his skin. “That...was amazing.” Keith panted, moving closer and pressing the length of his body against Shiro's. He grabbed Shiro's wrist and drew it down his spine and to his ass. Gently he guided Shiro's fingers back into him and pressed his lips to Shiro's clavicle. “You made a mess.” He whispered, taking a deep breath as Shiro lazily opened him back up. He sighed, unable to get hard again for a while but enjoying the intimacy. He hadn't felt like this in his life, relaxed and open in a way that normally made him feel vulnerable. In Shiro's strong arms however it felt...natural.  
  
“Mm, at least it'll be something to remember me by.” Shiro muttered, pulling Keith in for a long, slow kiss that left him breathless and panting. “You were good. Never knew someone could be so flexible.”  
  
Keith smirked, “It's a talent I guess.”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
Keith rolled over and rummaged in his jeans where they lay crumpled on the floor, he lifted his phone out and frowned at the screen. He saw several messages but ignored them for now. “Four am.”  
  
“Wow. Don't think I've stayed up so late for a long time.” Shiro ran his hands through his hair with a content sigh, “Matt was right. I think I needed this.”  
  
“Glad I could help.” Keith replied, sitting up and wincing as his back ached from being bent almost in half. He stretched lazily and rose, feeling Shiro's eyes glued firmly to his ass as come leaked down his legs. He smiled to himself and started to pick up his things, “I need a shower and then I have to get going.”  
  
Shiro blinked himself out of the dull warmth of burgeoning arousal before sitting up himself, sheet tangled around his waist, “Oh yeah...I have to get back to the Garrison before I'm missed anyway.” Together they showered and dressed in silence until finally they stood at the door, “So...” Shiro shifted awkwardly, he'd had his fair share of one night stands but he'd been with Adam for so long it was as if he'd forgotten how to say good bye.  
  
“So...I'll see you around?” Keith asked, eyes sparkling hopefully.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah that'd be nice.” Shiro smiled and cupped Keith's jaw, asking permission silently. When Keith tilted his head back Shiro leaned in and pressed their lips together. With a sigh they reluctantly broke apart.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith reached his apartment and rummaged around in his pocket for his keys, he located them and pulled them out. He put them in the lock and pushed the door open, closing it behind himself. Then he stood in the gloom, leaning his back against the door and sighed. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Shiro's hands on his body. For once the memory was pleasant and didn't make him feel as dirty as usual.  
  
A creak had him stiffen and his eyes snap open, he scanned his tiny room with wide eyes and spotted a familiar shape against the orange light seeping through the window. He swallowed and pushed down the surge of fear.  
  
“Welcome home,” The voice said as the figure turned to face him, “I've been waiting all night, where were you?”  
  
“With a client.” Keith replied, frowning as he pushed himself away from the door and towards the sagging couch. “What are you doing here, Harry?”  
  
“I told you, waiting for you. How much did you make tonight?”  
  
“Enough.” Keith hovered by the couch, eyeing Harry warily. He was a tall guy with strong arms and broad shoulders. He had a scruffy beard and wore a baseball cap on his head. He was handsome but didn't hold a candle to Shiro. Harry approached, reaching out to cup Keith's jaw and tilt his head. He used his free hand to yank down Keith's collar.  
  
“Hm. A biter?” Keith didn't reply and stood, frozen as Harry squeezed his jaw. “Where's my money?”  
  
Keith bit back a scathing reply and reached into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and opened it. Carefully he counted out twenty percent of his earnings and held them out. Harry stared at the cash and grunted, snatching it out of Keith's hand and counting. “Where's the rest?”  
  
“That's twenty percent just like we-”  
  
“Rates gone up, Keith. Gotta keep up with the times, you know?” Harry smirked and gestured with his hand. “Cough up.”  
  
“But I need the rest. I have rent to pay and-”  
  
“Cough. Up.” Harry growled, looming over Keith threateningly. Keith glared a moment longer, eyes locked on Harry's before he cursed and lowered his head, he got out the rest and shoved it into Harry's eager hands.  
  
“Are you happy now?” Keith spat, anger welling up in his chest like an inferno, “I want you to get out.”  
  
“Now now, don't be so rude. I came all the way across town to see how you were doing.” Harry reached out and grabbed Keith by the wrist, pulling him close, “Don't I at least get some reward for being so generous? I got you an apartment after I found you living on the streets. I got you a job and this is how you repay me?”  
  
Keith grit his teeth, trying to tug himself free, “I'm not in the mood. It's been a long night.”  
  
Harry scoffed, “You're always happy to spread your legs, what changed?”  
  
“Nothing. I'm tired.” Keith insisted, knowing it was futile but unable to stop fighting. “Let me go.”  
  
“No.” Harry tightened his grip, smirking as Keith winced, “Be a good boy and suck my cock. It's been ages and I missed your mouth.” He reached up and pushed two fingers into Keith's mouth, causing him to gag as he pressed against his tongue. “Relax baby and maybe you'll get off too.” Harry removed his fingers, watching a string of saliva stretch and break. He pushed on Keith's shoulders and watched him fall to his knees with a satisfied smile. “Good boy.” He whispered, pushing a hand into Keith's hair and gripping it tightly, “Now open up.”  
  


Harry left Keith curled on the cold floor of his apartment, head in his hands and blood running down his chin from his nose. He waited until he heard the door slam shut and then sighed as he finally relaxed. He remained on the floor until he had the strength to get up. His shirt was torn and hung from his shoulders like a rag, he shrugged it off and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. The room now stank of cigarettes and sex. His thighs ached from Harry's bruising grip and he had new bruises on his wrists. He had fought again. A stupid mistake he made every time. Harry didn't take any shit from his boys, he made sure to put them in their place. Keith sniffed, tasting blood as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. It'd stopped bleeding now but it still throbbed painfully. He stumbled into the tiny bathroom, eyes moving away from the broken mirror on the wall and his own reflection as he turned on the tap and picked up a scraggly wash cloth. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, eyes dark, empty and surrounded by heavy shadow. He looked away immediately and continued washing his face. When he was done he turned off the rusty tap and left. Then he went to his bed, naked and cold and curled up in his thread bare blankets. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Shiro.  
  
XXX  
  
The weeks passed Shiro by in a weird sort of blur. He did drills, he went to the gym, he marked papers and ate in the mess. Matt messaged him whenever he could but with exams coming up he was swamped and Shiro rarely saw him. He hung out with some of his other friends but they were mostly couples and had their own lives to live. Shiro felt lonely in a way he hadn't since his night with Keith. Prostitute he may be but something about him pulled Shiro in. There was a fire in his eyes, a strength that Shiro couldn't help but admire. He dreamt at night, of Keith's rough voice urging him on and the feeling of his legs clamped around Shiro's waist. He dreamt of his moans, his lips and hands. Shiro would wake with his taste lingering on his lips and an erection he had to take care of.  
  
It was almost an obsession. A desperate need to see him again. He tried to distract himself by working but whenever he had two seconds to think he always thought back to purple eyes and thick, black hair.  
  
One day he travelled to the city with a day pass and the intention to find some kind of distraction. He found himself at a shopping centre, browsing the shelves for some new underwear. He picked up some black boxer briefs and a pack of socks and went to pay. He was pulling out his wallet when he bumped into someone, “Oh sorry,” He looked up to see himself staring into eyes he'd been dreaming about for the past month. “K-Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, a smile brightening his face. Keith was dressed in a short red jacket, black t-shirt and sinfully tight jeans. He looked up at Shiro in surprise, lips parting.  
  
“Shiro,” He said in his low voice, a small smile curling his lips as he stuck his hands into his pockets, “Didn't expect to see you again.”  
  
“How are you?” Shiro asked and watched Keith's face fall momentarily before he fixed his smile back in place.  
  
“Fine. You?”  
  
“Yeah...I've been-”  
  
“Next!” The guy behind the counter called, looking bored and more than a bit irritated as he waited for Shiro.  
  
“Oh, sorry, I'll just pay for these.” Shiro went to pay and when he was done he tucked the bag under his arm. Keith was waiting for him, arms folded across his chest and eyes glazed in thought. “So, you wanna get a coffee or something?”  
  
Keith shook his head slowly, “I can't. Gotta make rent.”  
“Don't worry, I'll pay. It's just a coffee.” Shiro offered him a hopeful smile and Keith couldn't resist.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Together they left the shop and went across the atrium to a small coffee shop, “What do you want?” Shiro asked as they reached the counter.  
  
“Black coffee's fine.”  
  
Shiro nodded and ordered Keith's drink as well as a latte for himself. When they got their coffees they found some comfy green chairs and sat down. Keith curled his hands around his mug, black, fingerless gloves covering his hands as he stared into the drink like it held all the answers in the universe. Shiro watched him, noting the pale skin and the dullness of his eyes. Keith sniffed and sighed as he took a sip and closed his eyes. Shiro could see some faint bruising around his jaw, like he'd been in a fight recently. He didn't remember those being there back at the hotel.  
  
“How are you really?” Shiro asked carefully, causing Keith to look up and meet his eyes.  
  
“Like I said, I'm fine.” Keith forced a pained smile and Shiro realised the strange, wild look in his eyes; it was fear. There was an exhaustion to him, it dragged at his shoulders and made his hands shake as he raised his cup to his lips. Shiro kept his mouth shut, despite the sudden urge to try to help. Keith didn't seem like the kind of person to accept it.  
  
“Well that's good.”  
  
“Thanks for the coffee.” Keith said finally.  
  
“It's ok,” Shiro said with another of those devastating smiles.  
  
Keith's eyes were drawn to the bag Shiro was carrying and spotted a book sticking out of the top, “You read Philip K. Dick?” He asked, eyes sparking to life like the flames of a low burning bonfire.  
  
Shiro grinned and reached down, taking the book out and placing it on the table, “Yeah _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?_ is my all time favourite. I was gonna go to the park and do a bit of reading later.”  
  
“I read that when I was a kid, my dad had it tucked away on a bookshelf I-” Keith cut himself off as he picked up the well worn book and smoothed his hand over the cover, “Well, it doesn't matter.” He shrugged and set it back down, memories of his father's low voice and warm hands sending a pang of familiar pain through him. He sighed slowly and finished his coffee.  
  
“Did you read a lot as a kid?”  
  
Keith smiled, “Yeah. We didn't have a television so I didn't have much else to do.”  
  
“No friends? Family?”  
  
“I...didn't have any friends. My dad...he was a bit of a recluse, we lived in the desert in a small shack. He was a firefighter.” Keith didn't know exactly why he was talking about his dad but Shiro did something funny to him, he made him want to open up.  
  
“Wow, what about your mom?”  
  
“She...she wasn't around. Dad said she left when I was a baby.”  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry.”  
  
Keith shook his head, a thick lock of hair falling in front of his eyes, “It doesn't matter. What about you?”  
  
“Oh...” Shiro shifted, a small, fond little smile on his face, “My parents moved to America when I was still a baby but they live in Glendale now. We moved around a lot and when I got into the Garrison they wanted to be a little bit closer so they followed. When I get leave I usually try and visit at least for a weekend.”  
  
“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”  
  
“No. An only child.” Shiro smiled, “I have some cousins in Japan though.”  
  
Keith smiled, Shiro's pleasure infectious. He had obviously had a good upbringing, kind parents and supportive family. He was almost jealous.  
  
They spoke for a while about menial things, Keith made sure he was as vague as he could be. He only told Shiro that his father had died while trying to rescue a family from a burning building. The sympathy on Shiro's face was unexpected, causing Keith to be unable to meet his gaze. He didn't tell him the rest. He didn't tell Shiro about the foster homes or the orphanage. He didn't tell him about how one of his foster fathers had made him perform sexual acts on him while he filmed everything and sold it to his network of online 'friends'. Shiro didn't need to know that at fifteen he'd run away, unable to rely on the social workers assigned to him as they ignored his pleas for help. He didn't tell him of living a year on the streets, foraging for food in the trash and fighting full grown men for space beside the fires. He mentioned nothing to Shiro of the first time he met Harry, tall and broad and holding out his hand as he offered him a place to stay. Shiro didn't need the dark truth, it would only make him pity him. Keith hated pity.  
  
Finally Shiro looked at his watch, “Oh man, I have to go. Iverson'll kill me if I'm late back.”  
  
“Oh...o-ok.” Keith was surprised when he looked at the time on his phone, it was getting late. They had been talking for hours.  
  
“Uhh...” Shiro hesitated after picking up his bag and he rubbed the back of his neck in a shy gesture, “Would...would it be ok if we exchanged numbers? I really liked talking to you.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened, “Really?!” He asked in surprise, feeling heat suffuse his cheeks. “Yeah, ok.”  
  
Shiro held out his hand and Keith gave him his phone, he then handed it back after inputting his number. “So, text me, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
They said their goodbyes and Shiro walked away. Keith watched him go, broad shoulders and perfect posture making him easy to follow with his eyes. When Shiro finally faded into the crowds he took a breath and left the shop, making his way back to his apartment.  
  
XXX  
Harry lounged on the couch, flipping through one of Keith's old books he'd scrounged from the trash. Keith tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter before pouring himself a glass of water. “What are you doing here?” He asked finally, turning to face his pimp.  
  
“What, am I not allowed to check up on my favourite boy?” Harry asked, his face a picture of false innocence. Keith fixed him with a glare and watched as Harry rose and strode towards him, he cupped Keith's face, fingers digging into his cheeks. “You missed this months payment.” He growled, tightening his grip as he used his other hand to trace the shape of Keith's lips.  
  
“I'm sorry, I just got caught up with-”  
  
“Cut the excuses, Keith. You owe me and I'm gonna have to up the interest.”  
  
Keith swallowed, “Tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow, I can-”  
  
“I don't want to wait. You either pay up or I put you back on the streets.” Keith swallowed his fear and nodded awkwardly, Harry released him as Keith got out his wallet and stared at the few bills he had left. He took them out and handed them to Harry. He watched as Harry's mouth tightened and couldn't stop himself from flinching when Harry snatched up Keith's glass. “Is this it? You tryin' to double cross me?” He spat, fury in his dark eyes as he brought the glass down across Keith's head. It shattered on impact, Keith toppled sideways and hit the floor as the breathe left him in a pained grunt. Harry stood over him as he pushed himself up onto all fours and tried to regain his feet. Blood poured down his face from a cut above his eyebrow, he wiped it away shakily as Harry grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him bodily off the floor. “Where's the rest?” He demanded, curling a hand around Keith's throat. He was trapped against the counter, blinking blood from his stinging eyes. His hands came up and curled around Harry's wrist.  
  
“N-No. It's all I have, please just wait. I c-can get you the rest I just gotta-” He choked as Harry tightened his grip, his eyes snapping shut as he was bent backwards over the counter until the edge dug into his spine.  
  
“Where. Is. The. Rest.” Harry growled, lips peeling back from his teeth like an animal.  
  
Keith sputtered and choked, struggling against Harry's bulk helplessly. Finally he managed to gain enough breathe to speak; “I-In...in the closet...a box...”  
  
Harry released him, allowing him to drop back to the floor. He turned on his heel and wrenched open the closet door and started rummaging. Finally he withdrew the box with Keith's meagre savings and opened it, he looked inside with a disgusted frown and emptied the contents. Keith coughed, rubbing his throat with his head hanging low as Harry pocketed the last of his money and went to the door. “Next time pay up on time.” He opened the door and left Keith alone on the bloody lino.  
  
Keith sat there for an unknown amount of time, staring out across the room as blood dried to his face. Distantly he heard his phone alerting him to a message but he couldn't bring himself to get up. He shifted, hearing glass crunch and felt the shards dig into his hands as he finally pushed himself to his feet, he stood shakily, gripping the counter as he tried to steady his breathing. He would have to work double time if he had any hope of paying his rent on time. He moved to the sink and turned on the tap, cupping his hands under the spray and letting them fill with water. He made an attempt to wash the blood off his face but it drained him. Finally he turned the tap off and moved back towards his mattress where he collapsed and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
XXX  
  
A tap on the door made Shiro sit up from his slouch, he climbed off the sofa with a yawn and rubbed at his eyes as he padded barefoot to the door and opened it. He was too dazed from his impromptu nap to immediately register who was waiting.  
  
“Hello Takashi,”  
  
“A-Adam.” Shiro's eyes widened in surprise, “What are you doing here?”  
  
Adam took a breath, straightening his back, “I came for the rest of my stuff.”  
  
Shiro's shoulders slumped and he turned away, “Sure. It's all boxed up.” He moved back into the apartment and Adam followed.  
  
“You look...really good.” Adam said, breaking the awkward silence and causing Shiro to clench his hand into a fist.  
  
“Well, I've been spending a lot more time at the gym.”  
  
“I really hope you're not overworking yourself.”  
  
“Adam, I'm fine. I just want you to get your stuff and leave.” Shiro snapped, unable to help the surge of pain and hopelessness.  
  
“Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry.”  
  
Shiro picked up the box of Adam's belongings from where it rested on the floor of his wardrobe. He turned and handed it over. Adam looked down at it, silent for a moment before he sighed. “Taka-”  
  
“Just go, Adam.” Shiro whispered, curling his arms around his waist, “I got work to do.”  
  
“I'm sorry.” Adam said quietly, turning away and walking down the short hallway to the door. Shiro stood in the darkness and watched him leave for the second time in less than two months. He swallowed and wiped at his eyes before turning to the living room and laying back down on the couch. He turned on the TV and stared at it, unable to really take anything in.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith's phone buzzed in his pocket as he was standing in the rain, leaning against a building while he watched the road for potential clients. He pulled his phone out and answered, “Hello?”  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith's breath caught in his throat and he felt a small smile on his lips, he kicked at a nearby can and closed his eyes, “Hey.”  
  
“Hi.” Shiro said with a small laugh, “I was just ringing to ask if...if you wanted to meet again?”  
  
Keith watched a girl dressed in a tiny dress and dirty coat climb into a car, “Is this for sex or...?”  
  
Shiro swallowed audibly, “I...” He hesitated and sucked in his breath, “Yeah.”  
  
“Ok. Where do you wanna meet?”  
  
Shiro gave the address of a small hotel and then they said good bye and Keith hung up. He stared down at his phone for a minute before tugging his coat around himself and heading towards the address. Of all his clients Shiro was the best, he was warm, kind and treated Keith like he was an actual human being. It was just a bonus that he was the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time. Keith picked up his pace, unable to help smiling despite the chill drizzle that ran down the back of his shirt and soaked him through. He shivered but finally reached the hotel, he entered, looking around in mild surprise. It was cosy and warm. He looked around the lobby, spotting Shiro straight away and heading towards him.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro smiled but there was something stiff about it, it fell when he saw Keith shivering, “You must be freezing!”  
  
“It's ok. I'm used to it.” Keith felt himself blush and turned his head away to hide it.  
  
A gentle finger came to rest under his chin and Shiro moved his head to the side, he hissed when he saw the ring of bruises around his neck. “Keith...” Shiro whispered, pain in his eyes as he met Keith's. He noticed the cut above his eyebrow, seeing the stitches there.  
  
“It's nothing. Let's get to the room, I'm kinda freezing my ass off.”  
  
Shiro hesitated, licking his lips before he took Keith's hand and guided him to the elevator. The receptionist watched them curiously over the top of a magazine. When they were inside the room Keith shrugged his jacket off and tossed it over a chair to dry. He felt eyes on him and caught Shiro staring at him with desire in his eyes, he felt himself flush and removed his shirt. It hit the floor with a wet squelch and Keith stepped forward, eyes fixing on Shiro's. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Shiro blinked himself out of his haze and brushed Keith's sopping hair from his eyes. “Just...let me take care of you.” He muttered, smirking, “It's kinda a kink of mine.”  
  
Keith snorted but felt warmth in his chest as he reached up and cupped Shiro's jaw, “Then I guess I'm in your care, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro drew him close by the hips and leaned down, their noses brushed and then Shiro's eyes fluttered closed. Their lips met in a cautious kiss, Keith lifted his arms and wrapped them around Shiro's neck as he pulled himself as close as possible. They deepened the kiss, tongues meeting and Keith moaned helplessly into Shiro's mouth as he was once again lifted and taken to the bed. Shiro lay him down and started to kiss along his jaw, hand trailing down his chest to the waist band of his pants. Keith lifted his hips, eyes heavily lidded and dark. Shiro unbuttoned them and then peeled them from his legs. A hot mouth pressed against his hip bone, a tongue lapped at the dip of his naval and Keith's heart fluttered. He swallowed, nerves suddenly twisting his stomach. He looked down at the top of Shiro's head and pushed his hands into his hair, causing Shiro to look up at him. Their eyes met for a long, heated moment before Shiro flashed him a smile and pressed his mouth to Keith's hardening cock.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith woke with an unfamiliar weight around his waist, his legs tangled with a warm body. He cracked open an eye and turned his head to look back at Shiro's sleeping face. A small smile curled the corners of Keith's lips as he lifted a gentle finger and traced the curve of his nose and lips. Shiro's eyelids flickered and he groaned, “Adam?” He mumbled sleepily and Keith snatched back his hand, eyes wide. Shiro cracked open an eye and squinted, “Oh.” He whispered, looking around the room. “Keith.”  
  
Keith gently pulled away, frowning as an empty hole opened up in his chest. “I'm gonna go...shower. You can pay me when I get out.” He rose on shaking legs, the evidence of their night sticking to his skin. He ran a hand down his stomach, fingers spreading as if he could still feel Shiro's hot mouth on his abs. He swallowed and pushed the pain down, as far down as it would go.  
  
When Keith came back out it was to see Shiro dressed and holding some cash, “Keith,” He began but Keith shook his head.  
  
“Whatever's going on in your personal life, Shiro, I don't wanna know. But if your boyfriend finds out about what you're doing he'll-”  
  
“Boyfriend?” Shiro frowned, realising what Keith was saying, “Adam and I broke up two months ago. Not long before the first time we...had sex.”  
  
Something tight inside Keith's chest relaxed at that, his lungs expanding in relief, he smiled, “Oh. Sorry, I just assumed because you said his name.”  
  
Shiro managed to weak little smile in return, “Sorry. It was habit I guess.”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith shifted awkwardly, arms wrapping around his stomach as it fluttered with nerves. He saw Shiro rise and come towards him, standing close enough that Keith could smell him, the scent of sex still lingering on his skin.  
  
“Keith...” Keith looked up to see Shiro's eyes fixed on his face, he bit back the urge to step back out of harms way. Shiro reached down and put a gentle hand on his face, “Can I kiss you?”  
  
The request was...weird. Keith blinked, people never asked for a kiss outside of sex. “I-uh...I guess?” He replied.

 

Shiro's smile was worth it as he leaned down and pressed their lips together once again. Keith melted, helpless against Shiro's innate kindness that seemed to warm something cold and hard inside of him. He was wrapped up in strong arms, drawn closer as if Shiro was trying to draw him into his own body. Keith's arms were trapped against his chest, fingers clenching and unclenching against his pecs. Finally they broke their kiss and Shiro smiled, lifting up the money. “Here.” He tucked it into Keith's shirt pocket and patted it.  
  
Keith realised he had totally forgotten about the money, it was a cold reminder of what they were doing. He took a shaky breath and stepped back reluctantly, breaking the tenuous strands of whatever was beginning to happen between them. “Thanks,” He said, forcing a smile but it never reached his eyes.  
  
“Well...I guess we'll see each other around?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nodded, he hoped they would. He wanted nothing more than to be able to see Shiro again, he knew it was stupid and dangerous but he couldn't help it. He picked up his jacket which, along with his clothes, had dried over night. Then, with one last look back at Shiro he left the room.

  
XXX  
“Hey, Shiro, you in?”  
  
Shiro sat up when he heard Matt's voice and the door opened to reveal his head of sandy hair. He grinned, obviously pleased with himself. “Hey,” Shiro returned the smile and moved over on his couch so Matt could sit.  
  
“I aced my exams!” Matt exclaimed the second his ass touched the cushions.  
  
“That's amazing! Well done!” Shiro clapped him on the back, “We should celebrate!”  
  
“Yeah, how about going back to that club? It was pretty nice there and maybe you'll bump back into Mr. Not-so-tall, Dark and Handsome?” He leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Shiro flushed and looked away, “Well...we already exchanged numbers.”  
  
“You what?!” Matt's eyes widened behind his glasses, “Wow, Shiro. Never realised you were such a fast mover.”  
  
“Well, I wouldn't call it anything really. He's just...really nice to talk to and the sex is...” Shiro trailed off, grinning, “Really good.”  
  
Matt snorted, “All the more reason to meet him. Hey, you can invite him if you want?”  
  
“He's probably working, you know what he does.”  
  
“Oh yeah, forgot.” Matt sighed, “Doesn't it...bother you?”  
  
“What? Why would it?”  
  
“Well, if you two're a thing then him being with-”  
  
“Oh no. We're not like that. Matt, I'm paying him for sex and we sometimes meet up for coffee, that's all it is.”  
  
Matt's mouth twisted briefly before he hummed, “The look on your face when you talk about him tells me otherwise man.”  
  
“I don't have a look on my face!” Shiro said, eyes wide.  
  
“Yeah, you do. Trust me, you're hung up on this kid. How old is he anyway?”  
  
At that Shiro paled, “I...I never asked.”  
  
Matt sputtered, “Don't you think you should've done that before jumping into bed with him?!”  
  
“Hey, you're the one who set us up!”  
  
“Ugh, you are in soooo much shit Shiro.”  
  
Shiro shoved Matt off the couch and onto the floor, “Shut up and go get ready if we're going out.”  
  
Matt laughed and rose, brushing his uniform down before saluting, “Yes sir!” He turned on his heel and marched out of the apartment. When he was gone Shiro grabbed his phone and sent off a text to Keith.  
  
XXX  
  
The club was packed. It was a Friday night and the young men and women were in a partying mood. Keith wove his way through the press of bodies, declining several offers to dance as he searched for Shiro. He finally spotted him sat at a small table with Matt. Keith grinned and eagerly jogged over, he stopped when they looked up at him.  
  
“Keith.” Shiro rose and there was an awkward moment where they weren't sure what to do, finally Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder. It was heavy and warm, his smile made Keith's heart rate pick up. He parted his lips, staring at Shiro as if he was a Greek god made human. “I'm glad you could come.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks...for-uh inviting me.”  
  
“I was really looking forward to seeing you again,” Shiro confided in him, voice low but loud enough to hear over the music. He took Keith's gloved hand in his own and drew him closer, one hand slipping around his waist, “Is this...is this ok?” He muttered, eyes full of hope.  
  
Keith felt his skin tingle wherever Shiro touched him, his gut twisted into knots when he looked into those captivating grey eyes. He was lost. So lost and he couldn't find his way back out. “Yeah,” He croaked and Shiro drew him into a heated kiss. Shiro's tongue was pure magic, it sent shivers up and down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to jump him right there in front of everyone. He let his hands rise to Shiro's short-cropped hair and tugged on it playfully, nipping at Shiro's lower lip and forcing a long, low groan from him.  
  
A sudden, loud cough made them part, faces flushed and panting. They turned to the table where Matt was sitting with his arms crossed and eyebrow arched, “I thought tonight was about me?” He pouted.  
  
“Matt, sorry.” Shiro cleared his throat and slid into the seat, patting it for Keith to follow.  
  
Together they sat and drank and talked. Matt was soon flushed and excitedly gesturing as he described his latest run in the anti-gravity machine. Shiro laughed, eyes sparkling and reflecting the flashing lights around them. Keith drank and drank, taking shots like they were water. He was soon very drunk and leaning against Shiro's broad shoulder, fingers toying with his collar as he imagined stripping it off of him and getting his tongue on that chest.  
  
“Oh man, I love this song.” Shiro sighed, rubbing his cheek against Keith's dark hair, “Hey, wanna dance?” Matt was already on the floor, attempting to woo some girls who were giggling at his antics.  
  
“I...don't really do that.”  
  
“What? Dance?”  
  
“Mm.” Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro's throat, lapping at the sensitive skin as he fixed him with a heated look.  
  
“Come on, it'll be fun.” Shiro rose and held out his hand, Keith huffed and eyed it warily a moment before sighing.  
  
“Fine but don't complain when I step on your foot.”  
  
Shiro laughed easily, “Don't worry, I'll be fine.”  
  
Keith followed Shiro onto the dance floor, Shiro turned and grabbed his hips, dragging him close. Keith hissed at the contact, arms curling around Shiro's shoulders and a smirk on his face. He pressed his hips forward, grinding against Shiro and hearing him suck in a shocked gasp. Keith did it again, earning a low growl from Shiro who pushed his thigh between Keith's legs. They leaned close, foreheads touching and eyes almost black with desire. Keith groaned, eyelids fluttering closed as the beat from the music guided his movements. He could feel the burn of arousal sitting heavy in his gut and it did nothing but urge him on. He was a ball of instincts and his cock ached in the confines of his jeans. The friction was just on the right side of painful and Shiro was looking down at him as if he wanted to devour him.  
  
Shiro reached down to grab handfuls of Keith's ass, he gripped it tightly and hissed as Keith undulated in his arms. “Fuck,” He gasped, sweat beading across his forehead as he leaned down and captured Keith's mouth in a deep kiss. “Keith...” Shiro swallowed, throat dry as he watched Keith throw his head back to expose his throat. Shiro took full advantage and licked the exposed skin, he bit down on Keith's ear lobe and breathed in his scent when he pressed his nose into the dip of his throat.  
  
Keith lost himself on the pleasure high, he was aching, rocking desperately against Shiro as he chased his orgasm with a single minded determination. He was hot, his shirt sticking to his chest, hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. He cursed through gritted teeth, alcohol singing through his veins as he grabbed at Shiro's back and dug his nails into it. His cry was swallowed by Shiro's mouth when he leaned down to kiss him. It was filthy, wet with saliva and made Keith shudder violently. Shiro slid a hand up Keith's spine and into his hair, his fingers twisted there and he tilted Keith's head using his hair as a leash. “Sh-shit...Shiro...gonna...gonna-fuck I'm gonna come.”  
  
Shiro groaned, “That's it. Fuck Keith I wanna be inside you so bad. Wanna feel you. That's it, come on Keith...come for me.”  
  
Keith's body went taught like a wire, a cry escaping his lips that he muffled into Shiro's shirt. He shook, cock spurting come into his pants like he was a teenager again. He felt Shiro shudder in response, grinding harder until he bit down on Keith's shoulder as he too came. “Shit.” Keith panted, pulling away and looking up into Shiro's eyes, “That was...” He licked his dry lips and laughed, pushing hair from his face, “That was amazing. I haven't come that hard since...” He trailed off, looking away briefly before fixing his smile back on.  
  
“Same here,” Shiro panted, coming down slowly, his entire body buzzing. He leaned back against the wall, glad that he'd chosen a vaguely secret spot to have this moment. They kissed again, Shiro's fingers sliding into Keith's hair with all the gentleness of a real lover and not a client. Keith shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Slowly he pulled away, hands curling around Shiro's wrists as he pulled them away from his hips. “Shiro...” He began and chewed his lip thoughtfully, “Shiro, I...This is a bad idea.”  
  
“What? Why?” Shiro's eyes widened, hurt echoing in his kind eyes.  
  
“Because...I'm not like you. I'm a whore.” Keith stepped back out of Shiro's reach as he made to grab him again. He shook his head, “This...this can't happen.”  
  
“You could quit.” Shiro muttered, frowning in confusion, “You could-”  
  
“I can't. This kind of life? It's...difficult to leave behind. I'm so sorry, I gotta go...I have to work.”  
  
“Keith!” Shiro lunged but Keith dodged out of the way of his hand, flinching and lifting his own up as if in defence. Shiro stopped abruptly, lowering his hands and slumping his shoulders, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-”  
  
“It's ok. Let's just...keep our distance for a while, yeah?” Keith sighed, rubbing at his forehead, “It'll be better that way.”  
  
Shiro nodded numbly, “Yeah.” He agreed, feeling as if someone had punched him in the chest. He watched Keith turn away and walk back through the club towards the exit. Shiro's eyes narrowed as he saw a large shadow detach itself from a corner and follow.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith felt familiar eyes on him as he left the club, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he turned the corner and slipped into a nearby alley. He leaned back against the wall and looked up at the stars, he couldn't see them very well with the city lights polluting the sky but he remembered how they looked out in the desert and it calmed his racing heart. He closed his eyes as heavy footsteps echoed down the alley, he felt a presence loom over him and opened his eyes. He looked dully up at Harry, his buzz long gone. Harry looked him up and down, noting the sweat slick hair and dishevelled appearance.  
  
“Who was that guy?”  
  
“A client.” Keith replied stiffly, his lips numb and his skin tingling. He tensed when Harry reached for him and pulled his head to the side to view the bite marks on his neck.  
  
“Did he pay you?”  
  
Keith looked away, arms folded defensively over his chest, “No. Not this time.”  
  
“Why the hell not? You fucking someone for free?!”  
  
“No. It was...just this once.”  
  
“Fuck.” Harry slammed his fist into Keith's stomach, driving the air from his lungs. He wheezed as he dropped to his knees, holding his abdomen as pain throbbed through his body. He lowered his head and stayed there while Harry contemplated him, “You're so fucking stupid. How could you forget to take the guys fucking money? You idiot!” He grabbed Keith's hair in one hand and slapped him hard across the face. Keith collapsed onto his side with a pained grunt.  
  
“I'll get the money for you!” Keith cried as a boot connected with his chin. His head snapped back and blood spurted from between his lips, “I'll give you the money! Take it!” He grabbed his wallet and dropped it at Harry's feet as he curled up on the cold, hard concrete.  
  
Harry bent and picked it up, removing all of Keith's cash and dropping the empty leather on his trembling body. “You're fucking pathetic. Too fucking stupid to get into the Garrison, too fucking weak to fight back.” Harry spat into Keith's hair and nudged him over onto his back. Keith stared up at the stars, eyes unfocussed and breathing heavy. Harry knelt and straddled his thighs, pinning him down with his hand on both his wrists. “You know what I think, huh? You've convinced yourself that that guy back there is into you but who the fuck would even want a reject like you, huh? You're useless. Pathetic. You really think some big shot Garrison boy is gonna wanna put up with your bullshit?” Harry stroked hair gently from Keith's face, “Aww, poor Keith. The orphan who thought he had what it takes to go to space.” He laughed derisively and slapped Keith across the face again, “Listen to me, you stupid little bitch; you're nothin' special. You're a whore. A hole to fuck. That's all you're ever gonna be. So stop trying to pretend to be something you're not and give me my fucking money on time. Do you understand?”  
  
Keith looked at him, “Yeah,” He whispered, closing his eyes and letting Harry kiss his bloody lips.  
  
“Good boy,” Harry murmured.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro went home to his empty, lonely rooms and stood in the hallway staring blankly into the dark living room. He shivered, feeling more empty inside than he had even when Adam had left him. He leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor, his fingers gripped his knees as he stared at the carpet. Already he missed Keith, his cock-sure smile, the way he pouted sullenly when he was upset. He missed the feel of his dark hair under his finger tips, his soft skin under his lips. Shiro sighed again and closed his eyes. Keith made him feel alive in a way not even Adam ever had, he was so different from anyone else Shiro knew. He didn't like the way he'd pulled away so abruptly, just as everything seemed to be going so well. He pushed a hand into his hair and tugged absently at the strands. He had tried to follow Keith out of the club but had quickly lost him in the darkness. Finally he had returned to Matt who had a girl on his arm and a pleased grin on his face. Matt had gone off to get laid and Shiro went home. Alone again.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith sat in his own apartment, laying naked on his filthy old mattress while Harry stood at the kitchen window and smoked. His head spun from the ketamine he'd snorted while Harry had been in the shower. He was pleasantly numb, all his aches and pains faded into a faint buzz. His mouth tasted bitter but he could ignore it as he floated in a dream-like state. Harry soon returned to him, standing above him and blowing smoke out of his nose like a dragon. If Keith watched he could see it start to form shapes as it floated up to the ceiling. His lips parted as Harry knelt by his side and started to fondle his cock. Keith could hardly feel it when Harry rolled him onto his stomach and pushed three fingers into his ass. He turned his head so he could breathe and let Harry finger him open, he tried to spread his legs but found that he couldn't so instead he lay still and drifted as Harry fucked him brutally into the mattress.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro walked the dark streets, lost in his own little world as he tapped at his comm unit. He had to get some things for Matt and had promised to bring him a new comic book he wanted. He walked to the store, one of the few open at such a late hour and stepped inside. He put his phone away and strode over to the racks of magazines, searching for the one Matt had wanted.  
  
From somewhere out the corner of his eye he saw movement, he looked up at the flash of red and his eyes widened as he saw Keith stumble through the door. He was pale, bruises marking up his face, his lip split and nose bleeding. His eyes were dark as he went over to the medicine and picked up some painkillers. Shiro watched as he then went to the fridge that contained the booze and opened it, grabbing a bottle and then he walked to the cashier. Shiro followed him, noting the way he slumped against the counter as if holding himself up was too much effort. While the cashier rang him up, Shiro tapped him on the shoulder. Keith jumped, spinning and stumbling into a display of chocolate bars with wide, terrified eyes. His hand gripped the handle of a knife, pointing at Shiro. His hand trembled, fingers white against the dark metal. It took him a moment to focus on Shiro's face and then the knife fell to his side, “Sh-SShiro?” He slurred, moving forward and lifting his hand to touch his face as if he checking he was real. A smile touched his lips.  
  
“Hey,” Shiro hesitated but couldn't hold back, “Are you on something?” He looked at Keith's blown pupils and watched him giggle, tossing money onto the counter for the pills and booze.  
  
“Maaaybe,” He grinned, opening the bottle and bringing it to his lips, “What does it matter? You up for a fuck?”  
  
“Not when you're like this, no.” Shiro said, frowning. “What's wrong? You look like you've been in a fight.” He eyed the blood spattered shirt Keith was wearing and heard him snort.  
  
“Yeah, got myself in a li'l bit of trouble. I's kay though, I gave 'em as good as I got.” He lifted his hand and wiped it beneath his nose, his hand coming away bloody. The bell on the doors rang again as another person entered, Keith looked over at them and his smile wavered.  
  
“Keith, where did you fuck off to?”  
  
Shiro looked over at the guy, noting his breadth and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
“Harry, baby...was jus' gettin' a pick me up.”  
  
“Well, someone wants you for the night. Come on, let's go.” Harry snatched Keith's wrist and pulled him close. It was then that he saw Shiro, his eyes narrowed as he looked him up and down slowly like he was wondering if he could take him, “You're the guy who's been fucking my merchandise and not paying.” Harry stepped forward, squaring up to Shiro like a kid in a playground. Shiro stood his ground, unafraid.  
  
“He needs a hospital.” Shiro said coldly, glancing over at Keith who was watching through heavily lidded eyes.  
  
“Oh yeah like he can afford that.” Harry laughed, “Stupid kids been turning down work. Enough is enough, if you wanna have a go on him again you better pay double. Keith, get your ass moving.”  
  
Keith flinched when Harry grabbed his wrist, causing vodka to spill over his hand. He stumbled after Harry as they made their way out the door.  
  
Shiro chewed his lower lip before groaning and running after them. He kept his distance, sticking to the shadows as he watched Harry pull Keith down an alley where a car was idling. Shiro picked up his pace until he was in hearing distance and listened.  
  
“Here,” Harry shoved Keith against the hood of the car, “He's all yours. Just don't do too much damage.”  
  
Several men got out of the car, one laughing when he saw Keith sprawled out on the hood like a blood sacrifice. Harry held him down, face pressed against hot metal. The bottle Keith had been clutching like a life line slipped from his grip and shattered on the floor. Keith pushed back against Harry's grip, struggling and spitting like a cat. Harry kicked the back of his knee, forcing him to drop to the floor.  
  
“He stole from us,” One of the mystery guys said, stalking closer. “We were gonna give him the best fuck of his life and he took our money and ran.”  
  
“He's a wilful bitch sometimes,” Harry muttered, staring down at Keith. “You can have him for free tonight as payment.”  
  
One of the men moved, grabbing Keith's head and yanking it upwards, “Man, he's pretty,” He whispered in awe, “Ain't never seen eyes that colour before.”  
  
“Mm, breaking him is gonna be fun.” Another guy, this one with long dirty blond hair knelt and grabbed Keith's hips. He pulled him back and ground his cock against his ass with a laugh.  
  
Shiro watched, itching to go out there and stop this. He knew that if he got into a fight with civilians he would probably be in serious trouble but... Shiro winced as the sudden sound of a sharp slap echoed horribly down the alley.  
  
“F-Fuck you!” Keith growled, kicking out at the one behind him as he struggled to get his jeans over his hips, “Fuck off! Get off of me, assholes!”  
  
The men laughed, circling like hyenas. Shiro cursed under his breath and waited, watching to see if he should intervene. He couldn't make a move unless it looked like Keith's life was in danger.  
  
“Harry...” Keith's gasp was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth, he struggled but the arms around him were strong. Someone lifted him off his feet and threw him to the concrete, he lay there in a daze as his ears rang and spots danced across his vision. Weight held him down, someone leaning across his chest, pinning his hands down. Someone else undid his jeans, another removed his boots. Hands slid up his chest, fingers bruising as they smoothed over the planes of his stomach. Keith twitched, wincing as they finally got him half naked. He tried to break free, struggling as violently as he could but there were too many. A fist connected with the side of his head, knocking him senseless again. He went limp, hearing Harry curse at him for forcing him to act. Keith bit down so hard on his lower lip he reopened the cut and blood filled his mouth.  
  
“Fuck, he's tight.” The man grunted as he pushed Keith's legs against his chest and forced himself into his body. “Oh man,”  
  
“Come on, we've gotta have a go too.” The blond one whinged.  
  
“Shut up.” The man inside Keith snapped, gasping as Keith let himself relax and then tense up around him. Keith moved his head, meeting the man's eyes, he arched his back as best he could and moaned for him. “F-fuck...” The man gasped, jerking his hips forward.  
  
“That's It, good boy Keith.” Harry's voice sounded strange and far away to Keith, he blinked sluggishly over at his shadowy face as fingers found his hair and pet him gently, “There, keep going baby. Just like that.” Keith's eyes fluttered closed, lips parting on a gasp as his knees were pulled apart almost to the point of pain. Keith curled his hands into fists above his head, someone tightening their grip as they watched their friend avidly.  
  
“Shit, he's flexible.” The man moved faster, moans spilling from his lips as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Fuck...gonna come. So close...ahhh.”  
  
Keith twitched, wincing as he spilled inside of him and he realised, dully, he wasn't using a condom.  
Shiro hated it. He had his phone gripped in his hand as he took a few quick photos, he needed proof he wasn't just attacking people for no good reason. He couldn't afford to lose his place at the Garrison, it was his life. “Sorry Keith,” He muttered, knowing Keith would hate that he'd been recorded. He looked up from his pictures in time to see one guy pull out. Keith was limp now, head lolling weirdly as he was manhandled onto all fours. Another guy took his place behind him and pushed in without preamble. He heard Keith groan, the noise cut off abruptly as another guy shoved his cock down Keith's throat. Shiro heard him gag and let his anger surge. He had his proof that his actions were reasonable and now he could step in. He sent a message to Matt, letting him know what was happening in as few words as possible before stuffing his comms device in his pocket and striding out of his dark corner, “Hey!” He shouted, causing the men to look up. “I've called the police, i'd get out of here if you know what's good for you.”  
  
Harry recognised him and growled, “Back off, pretty boy. This isn't any of your concern. Go back to your fucking Garrison.”  
  
Shiro tilted his head, expression falsely thoughtful, “Nah. I don't think I will.” He said simply and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Why you-” Harry charged with a yell, Shiro stood his ground and when he drew close he stepped to the side. As he did so he grabbed Harry's outstretched arm and used his foot to trip him. He yanked Harry's arm up his back while he was off balance and kicked his knees from under him. Shiro dropped his weight against him and held him down.  
  
“You should've listened.” Shiro muttered in his ear and then wrapped his arm around his throat and squeezed. Harry struggled but Shiro was stronger despite the similarity in size, he spent hours at the Garrison gym, doing drills and running laps. It had morphed his body into a living weapon, and he knew exactly how to use it. When Harry's struggles weakened and went limp Shiro let him drop to the floor and rose, turning to the horrified group of men surrounding Keith. They had let him go, the ones raping him scrabbling to do up their trousers as they rose and drew weapons. Only one had a gun and his grip was shaky at best. “If you get going now maybe you won't end up in prison.”  
  
“Come on, what're you gonna do, huh? You're one guy-” Shiro's fist cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He dropped to the ground like a tonne of bricks.  
  
“Anyone else?!” Shiro demanded, fury burning in his chest as he watched one of the guys hesitate. He swallowed, eyes flicking from the two downed men to Shiro and back again before he tossed his knife to the ground and fled.  
  
Keith watched Shiro numbly, his brain sluggish and his chest cold. He looked down at his bruised hands and saw the flash of metal nearby. He reached out and let his fingers find the handle of his knife, Harry had taken it from him when he'd been pushed against the car. Keith curled his fingers around it and slowly struggled to his feet. “Shiro?” He muttered, stumbling and catching himself on the wall, head low, “Get outta here,” He breathed, finally lifting his head and looking at Shiro through his hair, “Go. Now. You don't wanna see this.”  
  
“Keith? Keith I-” Shiro ducked a blow aimed at his head, swinging his fist around and slamming it firmly into the guys gut. He grunted, backing off, and clutching his stomach. Shiro watched him retch painfully before glancing back at Keith. “Keith, come here.”  
  
Keith sucked in a shaky breath and pushed himself away from the wall, he walked past the guy with the gun and then Shiro saw the flash of metal in his hand. “KEITH!” He screamed as Keith lifted his blade and swung around, slicing it through the gunman's throat.  
  
“Shiro, get out of here!” Keith shouted back, fury blazing in his eyes in a way that almost made him step back. “I can look after myself, I don't need a hero.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Go!”  
  
“Keith...you...you just...” Shiro blinked, hardly able to believe what he'd just seen. Keith's face was spattered with blood that wasn't his own, his blade dripped with it. Shiro swallowed, “Keith, come with me back to the Garrison, we can see to your wounds at least.”  
  
“What and get myself arrested? How stupid do you think I am?”  
  
“You're not stupid at all.” Shiro replied, his voice soft and honest, “But you're hurt and...and I can't just leave you here in the middle of an alley with-with a corpse.” Shiro's eyes flicked to the dead man and he swallowed back bile, forcing the memory to the back of his mind. He'd been trained to kill people in numerous ways but he'd never actually seen someone die before. It wasn't anything like the movies...there was a lot of blood. Too much of it. Shiro looked away, focussing back on Keith. “I just want to help.”  
  
Keith licked his lips and looked at the men who'd hurt him, he flipped his blade around in a move that made Shiro realise he knew exactly what he was doing with it. A shiver of fear travelled down his spine but he pushed it away. Now was not the time. Carefully he stepped forward, lifting his hand, “Keith.” He beckoned as Keith shifted, eyeing his hand warily, “Please,”  
  
“You still want to help me, even though you know what kind of person I really am?” Keith asked, his voice low and rough and his shoulders hunching inward unconsciously.  
  
“Yeah. I do.” Shiro smiled, reaching out and relaxing slightly when Keith's hand met his. He pulled him forward and Keith stumbled, knife falling to the ground with a clatter as he slumped against Shiro's chest. “It's ok, I've got you buddy.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's tangled and blood soaked hair. “I've got you.” Keith trembled against him as Shiro wrapped him in his arms and took a deep, shuddery breath, “It's ok now.” Shiro opened his eyes just in time to see a large hand reach out and snatch at the back of Keith filthy jacket. “KEITH!” Shiro lurched forward but came to an abrupt halt when he saw Harry holding Keith across the chest and pressing a gun to his head. Unlike the other guy Harry looked like he knew what he was doing.  
  
“Fucking useless little slut.” Harry growled, grabbing Keith by the jaw and squeezing. “I could've made a lot more out of you if you hadn't done that. Stupid little shit! How dare you disobey me!”  
  
Keith's breathing was unsteady as he lifted his hands, eyes on Shiro. “Shiro...go.” He whispered, a pained expression crossing his face, “I'm not worth it. Just go...please...”  
  
“I'm not gonna leave you.” Shiro said firmly, stubbornly holding his place.  
  
“I'd do as he says, Garrison boy. I got friends on the way, friends who'll be glad to have a crack at your tight ass. This little whore's lost it's usefulness so I'm gonna sell him off, may as well get some money for my troubles.” The sound of cars drew closer, causing Shiro's stomach to flip. He didn't risk taking his eyes off of Keith though. “Looks like they're here. So, what'll it be Garrison boy? You gonna ditch this worthless piece of ass and go on your merry way?” Harry ran his eyes up and down Shiro's body, “You'd fetch a nice price, you know there's people out there who'd love to get their hands on a man like you.” Shiro was in no doubt he was talking about human trafficking, Keith looked resigned to his fate and slumped back against Harry in defeat.  
  
“Keith?” Shiro looked at him, their eyes meeting, “Do you trust me?”  
  
Keith hesitated, lips parting, “Y-yes.” He whispered.  
  
“Good.” Shiro shuffled slowly to the left, eyes fixed firmly on Harry again, “You need to put down your weapon.” He said slowly, inching sideways. He saw Keith's eyes flick to the floor nearby and realise what he was doing. His expression went from pained to blank as he turned in Harry's arms and looked up at him.  
  
“Harry, I'll do whatever you want.” He whispered, eyes wide and pleading, “Please, just let him go.”  
  
Harry looked down at him, “Why should I listen to a fucking traitor like you?”  
  
“You shouldn't.” Keith muttered just as Shiro snatched the dead man's gun up off the floor and aimed. Harry's eyes widened just in time as Shiro pulled the trigger.  
  
Keith pushed Harry's body off of him, when he'd collapsed he'd dragged him with him. He rolled away, gasping as the adrenaline slowly faded and his wounds began to ache again. “Keith? Keith are you ok?” Shiro dropped to his knees beside Keith, the gun by his hand as he ran fingers through his hair and looked into his hazy eyes. Harry's body lay beside them, his eyes wide, mouth open on his last words and a single hole between his eyes. Keith looked away from him and up into Shiro's face, the world turning grey around the edges as the sound of sirens exploded in the night. Red and blue lights flashed as they drew closer. Keith touched Shiro's face, a small smile tugging at his lips as his wounds caught up with him and he lost consciousness.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stood in Iverson's office, dressed immaculately in his olive grey uniform, his boots polished to a perfect shine. He stood, arms behind his back and chin up as he waited for Iverson to speak.  
  
“You've been cleared of all charges.” Iverson sighed, rubbing at his forehead, “It was ruled self defence.”  
  
Shiro nodded his head jerkily, it'd been several long months since that night but the memories still haunted him.  
  
“You were damned lucky you managed to get your hands on that gun, boy.” Iverson breathed, shaking his head slowly like he still couldn't believe it, “How's the kid?”  
  
Shiro sighed, “He's still in hospital, sir. Under observation. He was badly malnourished and had deeper wounds than we first suspected.”  
  
“I see.” Iverson put his chin on his hands and looked Shiro over, “You look exhausted, go get some rest. You're on leave until further notice.”  
  
“Sir, yes sir.” Shiro saluted neatly.  
  
“Go see your little friend, I know you want to.”  
  
Shiro smiled, “Thank you sir.”  
  
“Get outta here and don't go getting yourself into more trouble, you're lucky your record is so clean.”  
  
Shiro nodded and moved to the door, he opened it and stepped out into the hall.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith's eyes flickered open to white walls and the sound of people whispering quietly nearby. He groaned heavily, the drugs making him sluggish as he lifted a hand and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith looked up to see Shiro's face leaning over him, a smile on his lips. “Hey,” He said, smiling weakly.  
  
“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”  
  
Keith shook his head, “I'm fine.”  
  
Shiro reached up but Keith flinched like he was going to be hit and Shiro withdrew his hand, “Sorry.”  
  
“No...it's ok...”  
  
Shiro let his fingers trail down the side of Keith's face gently, “You're looking better,” He said quietly, moving to sit down at the bed side. Keith struggled into a sitting position and winced.  
  
“Can I get some water?”  
  
Shiro poured him a glass and handed it over, while Keith drank he tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh. Keith watched him out of the corner of his eye, it was the first time he'd ever seen Shiro in full uniform before and it was surreal. He looked incredibly handsome, it made Keith's stomach feel weirdly light. When he was done he set the water down and smoothed out the covers absently.  
  
“They let me off.” Shiro said suddenly, smiling, “They saw the evidence and decided I acted in self defence.”  
  
“That's really good Shiro, I'm glad.” Keith smiled weakly.  
  
“They also caught the other guy, the one who ran off.” Shiro hesitated before putting a hand on Keith's, “You don't have to but...if you could they said they'd wanna take a statement from you now you're nearly healed.”  
  
Keith slid his hand away and curled it into a fist, “There's no point.” He mumbled, “I'm just a prostitute, what kind of testimony can I give that they'd even believe?”

“Keith, they know what happened and want to help you not put you in prison.”

Keith shook his head, “No. I've had enough. I just...I just wanna be left alone.”  
  
Shiro nodded slowly and held Keith's hand tighter, “I'll support you no matter what you choose.” He assured him.  
  
They lapsed into silence for a while until Shiro broke it, “Keith?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I was...thinking. If-if you wouldn't mind going on a date with me when you get out?” He asked, cheeks flushing prettily.  
  
Keith opened his mouth, confusion in his eyes, “Why?” He asked.  
  
“I...well, usually people go on dates because they like each other?”  
  
“I know that, idiot,” Keith muttered fondly, “I mean, why me? I don't...I'm not like you. We're from two different worlds.”  
  
“And? I like you Keith and I think we could be good together.”  
  
“You really mean it?” Hope bloomed in Keith's chest as he searched Shiro's face for any trace of a lie, it hurt but he couldn't stop it.  
  
“Yes. I do,” Shiro smiled and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Keith's ear.  
  
Keith blinked a few times before taking a breath, “Yes.” He said quietly, tightening his grip on Shiro's hand, “Yes, I'd love to.”  
  
Shiro's smile was worth more than any money in the world, “Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Keith tilted his head as Shiro leaned in, their lips brushing and smiles on their faces.

 


End file.
